


The Inspector's Tales

by ZMistress



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZMistress/pseuds/ZMistress
Summary: I wrote a few drabbles for my Cletus RP account on Tumblr and thought I might just as well post them here.If you'd like more feel free to tell me. And feedback is always welcome!





	1. Complexion

He had always taken great care to look his best. From his perfectly trimmed eyebrows to a well-groomed goatee, he had left nothing to chance.

But he took especially good care of his skin. His complexion was always in top shape. Pristine.

But now it was all gone. Having to wear that silly hat, the dirty neckerchief and the stinking overcoat was bad enough. But as Cletus was looking in the mirror he realized that Deponia had etched itself into his very skin. That who he had been was gone. And that his victory felt so much like a loss.


	2. Mask

Since he was a child Cletus had been all too aware of the necessity to hide his feelings. Over time he developed a carefully crafted mask, a facade of indifference. Behind heavy-lidded eyes that showed his boredom and even fatigue about whatever he was confronted with and a poorly stifled yawn, he could hide all his fears and frustrations.

He never expected his mask to fail. But then he met Rufus. And with every plan that went to nothing, with every loss and disappointment it became harder to hide away his emotions. 

Until he had to wear a new mask.


	3. Autolatry - The worship of one’s self.

He liked himself. He always had. And why not? He was amazingly good-looking, highly intelligent and clever. To sum it up he was just plain better than anyone he ever met. Those were the facts.

And it was not his fault that all his plans had gone to ruin. Nor that he didn’t have a friend in the whole wide world. Or that his fiancée had left him for a man who didn’t have his class. Those were unfortunate things that happened to him but couldn’t be blamed on him. 

After all, he was perfect just the way he was.


	4. Wanweird - An unhappy fate.

Cletus had never believed in fate.

But the way the Elysians wrinkled their noses whenever he passed by in his dirty coat whispered he shouldn't have derided Rufus for growing up amidst the junk.

Goal’s look whenever she told him “Not tonight, _Rufus_ ,” reminded him he shouldn’t have tried to erase her memory.

The longing he felt whenever he saw the other Elysians go about their business like he himself used to, said he should never have agreed to lie to the Council of Elders.

And it was getting hard to believe there was no such thing as tempting fate.


	5. Malapert - Clever in manners of speech.

„Cletus? Are you alright?“

He looked up at Goal and shook his head. “Did you hear this inane ignoramus? How can anyone even stand being in her presence?”

“You mean Lady Postra? What did she say to you?”

“She called me an ‘ingenu’.”

“A naïve child?”

Cletus rolled his eyes. “Yes. But she clearly meant ‘parvenu’, someone who is newly rich. That execrable amoeba doesn’t even know how to properly insult someone. If she’s too foolish to know these words, she could have at least said I was like school in summer.”

Goal raised her eyebrows askance.

“Well, without class.”


End file.
